creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vergo- Eine Übernachtung in der Schule
Mein Handy klingelt. Ich seufze. Ich wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, aber nein. Es nützt ja nichts. Ich versuche ans Handy zu kommen, es liegt auf meiner Kommode. Aber ich bin so was wie an das Bett gefesselt. Nur weil die Angst haben, ich könnte runterfallen. In zwei Tagen bin ich ohne hin aus dem Krankenhaus. Endlich habe ich das Handy zu fassen bekommen. „Hallo? Wer ist da?“, frage ich am Telefon. „Hier ist Dave! Wie geht es dir Vergo?“, ich verdrehe die Augen, er macht sich einfach zu viel Sorgen um mich. „Ich kann leider nicht gut schlafen, weil irgendjemand mich mitten in der Nacht anrufen musste.“, gebe ich zurück. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte einen Alptraum.“, entschuldigt Dave sich, „Es ging um dich und Jeff.“ „Jeff weiß nicht wo ich bin. Jeff weiß noch nicht mal wie ich ohne Maske aussehe.“ „Du hast recht.“, gibt er zu, „Gute Nacht!“ „Gute Nacht.“ Dann lege ich auf und lasse das Handy auf das Schränkchen fallen. Ich höre ein Scheppern. Wahrscheinlich ist es runtergefallen. Egal, die Schwester wird sich schon drum kümmern. Schon wieder ein Scheppern. Das war jetzt aber nicht mein Handy. Im Gang ertönen Schritte. Ist das eine Schwester? Die Besucherzeit sollte doch vorbei sein. Mühsam versuche ich mich umzudrehen. Was ich sehe ist ein Junge, circa in meinem Alter vielleicht ein Jahr älter. Er hat schwarze Haare und einen weißen Hoodie. Er blinzelt nicht, er hat keine Augenlieder und als er an mein Bett kommt sehe ich auch sein Grinsen, das er sich eingeritzt hat. „Hallo Vergo.“, sagt er. Ich realisiere, was da vor mir passiert und versuche mich zu bewegen. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. „Du solltest dich nicht so quälen Vergo.“, sagt Jeff und stellt sich neben mich, „Geh einfach schlafen!“ Sein Messer schnellt runter. Ich wache auf. Ich meine ich wache wirklich auf. Ich hatte seit meinen Unfall schreckliche Albträume. „Schon wieder ein Alptraum?“, ich drehe mich um. Es war Dave. „Woher weisst du das?“, frage ich ihn, während ich mich aufrichte. Mein Kopf tut von der Schusswunde immer noch furchtbar weh, aber es wird besser. „Du hast extrem gezittert. Ich dachte schon du hättest einen Anfall oder so etwas.“ „Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen.“, gebe ich lächelnd zurück. Ich taste mein Gesicht ab. Alles normal, die Schrammen sind weg. Ich schaue auf meinen Bauch, keine Stichwunde. Natürlich nicht. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst morgen wieder anfangen?“, fragt Dave. „Wie viel Fleisch hast du noch?“, erwidere ich. „Genug.“, er zögert, „Noch ein paar Kilo.“ „Ich brauche frisches Fleisch und das weißt du. Wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre ich nicht hier.“, seufze ich, „Hast du die neuen Akten dabei?“ Eine Krankenschwester betritt den Raum und gibt mir eine neue Kochsalzlösung. Ich schaue ihr zu. Etwas ist seltsam. „Was ist mit meiner alten Krankenschwester passiert?“, frage ich. „Sie hatte einen Unfall.“, gibt sie zurück. Ich starre sie an. Manche Leute sagen, ich hätte einen sehr durchdringenden Blick. Ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt, aber ich weiß das die Leute nachdem ich sie eine Weile anstarre mir mehr sagen, als sie zuerst wollten. So ist auch diesmal. „Sie wurde auf der Straße angeschossen. Es sieht nicht gut für sie aus.“, gibt sie zu. „Haben Sie den Täter gefunden?“, frage ich. „Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“, wirft Dave ein. „Ihr Freund hat Recht. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen.“ Ich grummle, als die Schwester den Raum verlässt. Dave holt eine Akte raus. „Bevor du dir dein neues Mittagessen raussuchst, solltest du dir dein altes erstmal besorgen.“ Er gibt mir die Akte. Ich kann mich an den Mann erinnern. Ein Lehrer. Ich glaube er unterrichtet in einem Gymnasium. Er hat drei Mädchen vergewaltigt und getötet. Aber man konnte ihn nichts nachweisen, natürlich nicht… Den Rest des Tages reden ich und Dave über verschiede „normale“ Dinge. Es ist schwer zu sagen, was für manche Leute normal ist und was nicht. Aber ich denke, wenn ich mal außen vor lasse, dass ich Leute zerstückle und esse, wirke ich zumindest etwas normaler als sonst. Am nächsten Tag werde ich entlassen. Meine Beine fühlen sich komisch an, als ich das Freigelände betrete. Dave hält mich fest. „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Passt schon. Also, wie gehen wir bei unserem neuen Opfer vor?“ „Er ist eine Aufsicht auf einer Übernachtung im Schulhaus. Das sollte der geeignete Ort für einen Mord sein.“ Ich lächle „Meinst du nicht, dass die Klasse uns da in den Weg kommen könnte?“ „Ach was, die werden sich miteinander schon begnügen. Ich meine das sind 9./10. Klasse. Was sollen die schon weltenwichtiges tun?“ „Du weißt, dass ich auch in der Altersklasse bin?“, frage ich nach. „Du bist aber nicht normal!“, lacht Dave. Er wird langsam frech. Das gefällt mir, das heißt er bekommt Charakter und das heißt er kann mir bald vielleicht mehr helfen. Na gut, ich sollte jetzt meinen Plan vorbereiten… Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich. Heute durften alle 9. Klassen in unserer Schule übernachten. Ich finde die Vorstellung davon richtig gut. Endlich kann ich mit meinen Freundinnen Lucy und Bella zusammen übernachten. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir sehr weit entfernt voneinander wohnen und uns deshalb nur in der Schule sehen. „Johanna?“, ruft meine Mutter, „Bist du dann so weit?“ „Ja Mum. Ich habe alles gepackt.“, ich lächle und renne die Treppe runter. Beinahe wäre ich gestolpert, aber ich fiel meiner Mutter in die Arme. „Langsam Kleine.“, sagt sie und küsst mich auf die Stirn, „Leute wie du sollten sich eigentlich ruhiger und erwachsener benehmen.“ „Als ob ich je erwachsen werden würde.“, gebe ich zurück. Sie gibt mir meine Lunchbox. „Pass auf die Kerle aus eurer Klasse auf.“ Ich werde rot. „Mum, wir haben doch getrennte Zimmer.“, quengle ich. Sie grinst mich an „Viel Spaß in der Schule! Ich hole dich dann morgen Mittag ab.“ Sie küsst mich auf die Wange und ich verlasse das Haus… „Hey Emmie.“, begrüßt mich Lucy. „Hey Lu. Wo ist denn Bella?“, frage ich. „Die redet gerade mit dem Lehrer.“ „Ich finde es so cool, dass wir endlich mal zusammen übernachten können. Auch wenn es von der Schule aus ist…“ „Nicht wahr? Ich freue mich auch rießig!“, gibt Lucy zurück. „WARUM NICHT?“, höre ich Bella schreien. „Es ist nicht erlaubt, so einfach ist das. Das ist gegen die Schulregeln und das wissen Sie.“, meint der Lehrer. „Ich brauche doch nur ein paar, um die Nacht zu überstehen. Bitte!“, bettelt Bella. Der Lehrer lehnt sich zu ihr rüber und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Bella nickt widerwillig und der Lehrer gibt ihr ein Päckchen und geht weg. Bella kommt zu uns rüber. „Worum ging es da denn?“, frage ich. Sie ignoriert meine Frage. „Was wollen wir den als erstes machen?“, lenkt Bella von meiner Frage ab. „Auf jeden Fall feiern wir heute die Nacht durch. Im Jungenzimmer steigt eine riesige Party.“, meint Lucy. Ich schaue verunsichert. „Bei den Jungs? Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist Lu?“ „Ach, die behalten ihre Finger schon bei sich, keine Sorge“, gibt Lucy lachend zurück. Na gut, sieht so aus, als werden wir die Nacht durch machen. Ich gebe zu, ich habe ein mulmiges Gefühl… Um 11 Uhr ist es dann so weit. Ich, Bella und Lucy schleichen uns aus dem Zimmer und gehen den Schulgang runter. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Bis gleich!“, flüstert Bella und rennt davon. Lucy und ich gehen also alleine zu dem Jungenzimmer. Lucy macht die Tür auf und drückt mich rein. Mir steigt als erstes ein ekelhafter, süßlicher Rauch in die Nase. Als ich mich etwas an den Geruch gewöhnen kann, hebe ich meinen Kopf hoch. Ich schaue in einen Raum voller Jungs, aber ohne Mädchen. Lucy zieht mich zum letzten Bett, wo ein paar Jungs auf dem Boden neben einer komischen Art von Pfeife sitzen. Außerdem stehen auf dem Boden noch etliche Bierflaschen. „Lucy? Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl bei der Sache.“, wispere ich. „Keine Sorge.“, Sie hebt eine Flasche vom Boden auf und reicht sie mir, „Trink das, dann geht es dir besser.“ Ich nehme die Flasche und starre sie an. Es ist eine Wodka- Flasche. Lucy setzt sich hin und zieht mich mit runter. Ein Junge (ich glaube er geht in meine Parallelklasse und heißt Philip) lehnt sich zu mir und reicht mir einen Schlauch „Wissu au ma?“ Ich lehne ab. „Hey Jo, alles ok bei dir?“, fragt Lucy. Ob alles ok ist? Offensichtlich sieht sie nicht, was hier los ist. Ist auch kein Wunder, bei dem vielen Rauch… „Ich glaube, ich muss aufs Klo.“, würge ich heraus. Bei jedem Atemzug muss ich diesen ekelerregenden Geruch einatmen. „Der Wodka ist stark nicht wahr? Sei leise, wenn du auf die Toilette gehst!“ Ich nicke und schleiche schnell auf die Toilette. Als ich mich endlich übergeben kann, strömen die Gedanken nur so durch meinen Kopf. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in Lucy täuschen? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich lege mich auf den Boden, nachdem ich fertig bin. Da höre ich ein Schnaufen und ein Keuchen. Ich stehe auf und verlasse die Toilette. Das Keuchen kommt aus der Sporthalle. Ich bewege mich langsam den Schulgang nach unten, in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Ich gehe durch die Kabinen und betrete die Sporthalle. Was ich dort sah, war ein fleischlicher Wirrwarr zweier Personen. Ich wollte sofort wieder abhauen, aber da erkenne ich Bella wieder. Über ihr liegt unser Aufsichtslehrer. Bella fängt an zu schreien, sie muss mich gesehen haben. Ich renne weg, aber ich höre Schritte hinter mir. Halt, warum verfolgt mich überhaupt jemand? Ich drehe mich um. Das letzte was ich sehe, bevor ich ohnmächtig werde, ist der Aufsichtslehrer und ein Hockeyschläger, der auf mein Gesicht zukommt… Ich starre den Mann an. Dann das Mädchen. Sie sieht nett aus, beinahe schon naiv. Was er wohl mit ihr machen wollte? Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird zumindest nichts Gutes gewesen sein. „Hey Dave, wie läuft’ s mit der Kamera?“, frage ich ihn. „Alles bereit. In 10 Minuten sind wir auf Sendung“ Ich zeige auf das Mädchen. „Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?“, frage ich, „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendjemanden getötet oder vergewaltigt hat.“ Ich hole eine Zitrone, die ich aus der Kantine habe mitgehen lassen. Ich schneide sie mit meinen Messer auf und halte sie unter die Nase des Mannes. Seine Augen öffnen sich. „Hallo. Schön sie zu sehen, mein Name ist Vergo und wie heißen Sie?“ „FICK DICH!“ Ich seufze. Immer diese Fäkalausdrücke. Ich zeige auf das Mädchen. „Wer ist das?“, frage ich ihn. „Irgendeine Schülerin. Ich weiß nicht.“ Ich schaue auf ein anderes Mädchen, das tot in der Ecke liegt. „Und das ist wohl auch eine Schülerin?“ Er versucht wegzuschauen, aber ich kann ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich sehe Magen, Herz und Nieren auf einem Teller zusammenbereitet. Aber bevor ich anfangen kann, muss ich noch etwas warten… Ich höre ein Stöhnen und sehe, wie sich der Körper des ersten Mädchens langsam bewegt. Ich schaue zu Dave, aber er wirkt genauso ratlos wie ich. Ich tue also das erste was mir einfiel: Ich nehme das Mädchen in meine Arme und trage sie den Schulflur entlang. Ich weiß, es klingt dumm im Anbetracht der Situation, aber mir fiel nichts Besseres auf die Schnelle ein. Ich betrete einen Klassenraum und lege das Mädchen vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Ich will gerade gehen, da höre ich sie murmeln. In meiner Tasche ist noch eine Spritze, perfekt, um das Mädchen eine Nacht durchschlafen zu lassen. Ich beuge mich über sie und gebe ihr langsam die Spritze. Sie zuckt kurz zusammen. „Pscht, es ist nur ein Traum. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. Es scheint zu funktionieren. Sie schläft ein. Als ich endlich wieder zurück bin, steht Dave bereits vor der Kamera. „Also ich hoffe, es sind jetzt alle Kinder weg.“, er entdeckt mich und zieht mich dankbar in die Kamera, „Hier ist auch Vergo wieder!“, meint er noch, bevor er hinter die Kamera geht. „Hallihallo, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Wir haben heute ein ganz schmackhaftes Exemplar bei uns. Ein Lehrer, der sein Vertrauen zu den Schülern gerne mal etwas stärker „vertieft“. Wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine…“ Der Lehrer wird rot. Ich hole mein Messer aus meiner Anzugtasche und stelle mich neben ihn. Als nächstes nehme ich seine Hand und lege sie auf den Tisch. „Wie viele Mädchen haben Sie eigentlich getötet?“, frage ich ihn. „Ich weiss nicht!“, gibt er zu. „Verstehe.“ Ich lasse mein Messer runtersaußen und ein Schrei ist zu hören. Seine Wunde an der Hand blutet ziemlich, aber ich habe ihn nur drei Finger entfernt. Das sollte ihn noch nicht töten. „VERDAMMT WARUM HABEN SIE DAS GETAN?“, schreit er mich an. „Haben sie nur einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass jeder Mensch ein eigenes Leben vor sich hat? Sie haben die Reihe dieser Menschen unterbrochen und korrigieren sie mich, wenn ich sage, dass das falsch ist.“ Er knirscht mit den Zähnen. Das bedeutet für mich, dass er verstanden hat. Ich lege mein Messer an seine Kehle und trenne seinen Kopf ab. Ich ziehe seine Lungen raus und lege sie auf den Teller. „Die Lungen sind ursprünglich für das aus und einlassen der Luft gedacht, aber sie sind auch hervorragend, um sie mit Fleisch oder auch Kartoffeln zu füllen.“ Ich schlitze den Bauch auf und Organe werden freigelegt. Ich nehme den Dünndarm raus. „Wenn sie den Dünndarm ausfalten wollen, haben sie einiges zu tun. Er ist länger, als sie vielleicht annehmen. Ich rate ihnen den Dünndarm zu grillen und ihn um die Gefühlten Lungen zu legen. Dann lassen sie das Alles eine Nacht zusammen garen und voila, fertig ist ihr Abendessen für besondere Gäste!“ Dave winkt mir von hinten zu. Ich gehe zu ihm und zerre ihn mit vor die Kamera „Also ich wünsche Ihnen guten Appetit. Bye then!“ Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und zeichne. Meine Mutter hat mich zu Mittag abgeholt und seit dem bin ich hier und zeichne an meinem Bild. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich heute Morgen auf einem Tisch aufgewacht bin. Ich habe wohl geschlafgewandelt, aber ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Da war ein Junge oder ein Mann. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich getragen. Er war nett, er hatte eine beruhigende Stimme. Ich wünschte, es gäbe ihn wirklich. Ich kann einen neuen Freund gut gebrauchen. Oh, ich bin fertig mit dem Zeichen. Das Bild sieht schön aus. „Johanna? Kommst du essen?“ „Ja, ich komme!“, rufe ich runter und lade das Bild hoch. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn wiedersehen werde. thumb|Das ist er! Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang